


¡Haz algo!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beaches, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siguió aplicando el protector solar en su espalda, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran los gemidos satisfecho de su novio y la manera en que su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus manos.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	¡Haz algo!

**¡Haz algo!**

Kota tenía reales dificultades.

No sabía porque hubiera reaccionado en esa manera, pero tenía que buscar una solución pronto, antes que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Kei estaba descansado a su lado, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión satisfecha.

No parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo el mayor fuera afectado de lo que estaba haciendo, y si lo fuera no tenía claramente intención de hacer nada al respecto.

Pero Yabu sabía que no podía quitar.

Si lo hubiera hecho, Kei seguramente se habría dado cuenta del bulto en su bañador, y Kota no quería descubrir cómo habría reaccionado.

Siguió aplicando el protector solar en su espalda, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran los gemidos satisfecho de su novio y la manera en que su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus manos.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

“Pienso que sea bastante, Ko.” dijo el menor, girándose y sonriéndole. “¿O lo estaba gozando?” bromó, y el otro puso solo forzar una risa.

“No, lo siento, tienes razón.” farfulló, bajando el protector. “Estaba distraído, he acabado.” dijo, descansándose sobre su estómago, esperando de relajarse bastante de olvidar cuanto excitado se sentía.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, tras Kei empezó a mirarlo, un aire travieso en su cara.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” le preguntó improvisamente, acariciando su pecho con los dedos, casualmente, aún Kota lo conocía bastante bueno de saber que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

“Bien. Absolutamente.” le dijo, arañando los dientes, tratando de mantener su respiro a un ritmo normal.

Kei rio, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de su novio, acariciándolo lentamente.

“Estás duro.” subrayó, mordiéndose el labio.

Yabu se enrojó, rechinando contra la toalla, tratando de no pensar que estaban en público.

“No... no lo soy. No tengo razón por serlo.” trató de decir, sin convencer el menor.

“¿Quieres que verifique?” preguntó Inoo, bajando su mano en la cadera de Kota, más cerca de donde el mayor realmente quería ser tocado.

“Sabías que habría...” Yabu se interrumpió, suspirando. “Eres pésimo, ¿sabes?”

Kei rio otra vez, asintiendo.

“Sí, ya lo sabía. ¿Y tú pienses de ser mejor que mí? ¿Ponerte duro solo porque me estaba aplicando el protector solar? No es mi culpa si eres un per...”

“Vale, ¡vale!” dijo Yabu, antes que pusiera terminar su frase. “Tienes razón, tú ganas. Me soy excitado solo por eso, ¿puedes inculparme?” murmuró, tratando de no ser oído por nadie más.

Kei le sonrió, cabeceando.

“No quiero inculparte. Pero dado que parece ser mi culpa, me gustaría hacer algo para remediar.” propuso, arqueando el ceño.

Kota se miró alrededor, sorprendido.

“¿Y cómo piensas que podremos hacerlo?” preguntó, esperando que el menor no tuviera en mente algo que los hiciera descubrir. O arrestar.

Kei se mordió un labio, pensando en una solución.

“He visto duchas, antes. Son bastante intima, no vamos a ser vistos allí.” le dijo, poniéndose en pie y esperando que Kota hiciera lo mismo.

Yabu lo miró, perplejo, tratando de razonar con su mente y no con su cuerpo.

“¿De verdad no quieres venir conmigo?” preguntó Kei, empezando a caminar hacia las duchas, dejándolo solo.

Casi un minuto.

Kota resistió casi un minuto antes de seguirlo.

La culpa era de Kei, al final, ¿no?

Era justo que él pusiera remedio.


End file.
